fictionaltvstationsfandomcom-20200216-history
Second Chance
|Row 3 title = Based on|Row 3 info = by Bill Carruthers and Jan McCormick|Row 4 title = Hosted by|Row 4 info = (1977-1993) (1993-1995) Tom Slater (1997-present)|Row 5 title = Country of origin|Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = No. of episodes|Row 7 title = Running time|Row 7 info = approx. 22-25 minutes|Row 8 title = Production company(s)|Row 8 info = ABN Digital Entertainment|Row 9 title = Distributor|Row 9 info = ABN Domestic Television Corporation in association with |Row 10 title = Original channel|Row 10 info = (1977) (1980-1993; 1993-1995) ABN (1995-1997; 1997-present)|Row 11 title = Original run|Row 11 info = March 7-July 15, 1977 (ABC) March 1980-May 1993; June 1993-April 1995 (Syndication) April 1997-present (ABN)}} Second Chance is an American game show that ran from March 7 to July 15, 1977 on ABC. Jim Peck hosted, with Jay Stewart and Jack Clark serving as announcers. It was then hosted by Kathy Lee Gifford between 1993 to 1995 with Johnny Gilbert announcing. After the rebirth, Tom Slater was picked to host the show with Jim Shiloh between 1997-2004, and Tyler Derek from 2004 to present as announcers. The show was a production of the Carruthers Company in association with Warner Bros. Television. The show was picked by syndication from 1980 to 1993 and again from 1993 to 1995. ABN has aired the revived version since 1997. Second Chance shared many similarities with the 1980s game show Press Your Luck, which premiered in 1983 and was produced by the Carruthers Company for . Game play Three contestants compete on each program. Like its successor six years later, players answer four trivia questions in order to earn "spins" on a large game board with various cash amounts and prizes. Two rounds, consisting of one question round and the "spin round" are played. Question rounds Each question round consists of four questions. After hearing the question, players use keypads to type their answers on a digital computer screen and lock the answer in, a far cry from the days of when players wrote down answers on cue cards and placed them in front of the podium. None of the contestants can see what each had answered. Once the contestants answered, Tom Slater reads a list of three possible answers. If at least one of the contestants gave an answer different than the others, Slater informs the players that at least one of the players were either correct or wrong. He then gives players a choice to stick with their original answer or take a "second chance" at answering the question. If the second chance was taken, the player who selected to take the second chance will then choose from the three answers given by Slater. Correct answers earn players $100 unlike the original points-to-spins format plus the spins earned. If a contestant selected the answer correctly without changing it, three spins are accredited to him/her. If a contestant selected the answer correctly using the second chance option, one spin is accredited. It is possible that players can earn up to $400 with 12 spins from correct, unchanged answers, or $400 with 4 spins from answers using the second chance option. Board round Each contestant uses their spins to accumulate money and prizes on an 18-space game board. To do this, the contestant uses a red stop button in front of them to stop a flashing randomizer light which moves in a pattern around the board at high intervals with the screens interchanging every second. Whichever the randomizer lands on when the player presses the button and exclaiming "STOP!" is what the contestant receives. In the picture seen, it is known as the "Classic Second Chance" setup. it features three prize screens, ten cash screens, three "Whammy Hood" squares, a "Free Spin" square with the maximum of $2,500 in round one, $5,000 in the second similar to the tiered cash prize and one additional spin screen from its successor, and the "Mega Bucks" screen, which works similarly to Press Your Luck's "Big Bucks" screen. where the light then goes to the highest on the board. In both rounds when the players face the board, play begins with the person with the least amount of spins as is the case with Spin-Off, ''a Dahrconian game show and ''Press Your Luck. And like the others, it is in ascending order (i.e. player one with 3, player three with 5 and player two with 7). If any of the players were tied, the player closest to Slater was given first chance. At any time a player could pass his or her remaining spins. If any trailing players passed, they go to the second place player unless a tie occurs, in which case the player got to select which player can receive them. The player that receives the passed spins must play all of them before playing their earned spins again. If a Whammy Hood was hit, the player loses the winnings and all of the remaining passed spins (if any were passed on) is added to the earned spins and the player can choose what to do next. If the Mega Bucks square was landed on with a passed spin in the second round, an additional spin is added plus the $5,000 prize in round one, $10,000 in round two. If the player lands on the Free Spin + the maximum set amount ($2,500 in round one, $5,000 in round two), an additional spin is added plus $2,500 is added to the player's total winnings, $5,000 in round two. If the player lands on one of the three gift package screens named "Mystery Package", the announcer reveals what prize the player earns from the "Mystery Package". The total amount of the prize is determined prior to the airing of each episode. As like Spin-Off ''and ''Press Your Luck, the player in the lead at the end of the first spin round will play last in the second spin round. The player in the lead at the end of the second spin round then enters the final segment of the show called the "Mega Spin" round where the winning player faces the board from a smaller podium. He or she is given three chances to hit the grand prize square. Whichever squares the player lands on in the three chances is then added onto the final winnings total and the player keeps their earnings and is eligible for the Second Chance World Series, a tournament of past winners which occurs near the end of the show's current season.Category:Game shows Category:Television programmes produced by ABN Digital Entertainment Category:Television programs established in 1997 Category:Champion Digital Broadcasting Category:ABN Domestic Television Corporation